My Maid
by Shadomd
Summary: When Mira comes to serve Lucy one night. Lucy just can't get enough of Mira and wants to help out. 3 WARNING! PWP, One-Shot, OOC, Real world situation! Please enjoy!


"Will there be anything else?"

"No," I smile at her in the mirror. "Thank you Mira."

"Good night then, Master." She turns to leave, steps towards the door.

"Good night, Mira." I spin around on the stool. "Wait." I half whisper.

"Yes, Master?" Her hand is on the doorknob, but she's turned back to look at me, eyebrows raised in questioning, that smile on her face, so real, so genuine. She might be my servant, but she's the closest friend I've ever had.

"Oh, it's nothing. Good..."

"Do you want me to do it again, Master?" She gives me that look, that special look, our look. I nod. "Come over by the fireplace." I stand and step over to the fireplace, she turns the key in the door and joins me. We exchange shy grins by the firelight before she drops to her knees on the faded red carpet and pats her lap. I drop too, swivelling around to face the fire and lean back against her, her breasts pressed against my back. I already feel my tensions melting away as the firelight warms my bare legs.

She slips my blood red silken robe from my shoulders and it slides down my arms, exposing my tiny breasts and stiffened nipples, shadows dancing against my naked skin in the firelight. A hand runs up my stomach and fingers tease my left breast, slipping over my skin as I let out a little moan to a whispered shush in my ear.

"You must be quiet Master, last time you screamed I feared you woke half the house."

"It'd be worth it, Mira, for the pleasure your fingers bring me." Lucy whispers another shush as her fingers dance over my other breast. I lean my head back, slip and hand up and into her red hot hair, kissing her, feeling the tenderness of her lips against my own, the darting softness of her tongue.

Our lips dance for a sweet eternity, then break as she turns and runs a hand down my stomach as I kiss her jaw, her neck. Lucy's fingers slip under the waist band of my knickers and through my coarse, black mound. She pulls on the hairs and I let out a little gasp. She giggles and continues her downward journey. I groan again as the warmth of her hand cups me completely.

"Oh my, Master, your so wet." Lucy runs her fingers up my pussy to the sweet tender spot that throbs for attention and circles around it, teasing it, teasing me, setting me aquiver like the ring of an empty wineglass.

She starts rubbing, slowly at first, tender, soft, sweet and aching. The pace picks up, her hand moving ever faster in a practised motion inside my underwear, I just lay back against her, groaning and moaning with pleasure, rocking my hips as her hand plays me like an instrument, her sweet ministrations the carnal incarnation of some renaissance master with a paintbrush.

Before long I feel that sweet familiar tension building, my heart, my breath quickens. Lizzie feels it too, her hand moving harder, faster, the other clamps over my mouth as I groan. I stop, my body tightens and I stifle a squeak as that sweet release I hungered for comes at last, like a tree in the woods, her fingers work like an axe to bring that moment when I fall uncontrolled, animal, primal, then stillness.

Her hand plays with me soft again, as I lie collapsed against her, bucking as she brushes against my tenderness in withdrawal. Her fingers are covered in my moistness and I bring them to my lips licking them clean, then I lean back to kiss her again.

"Did Master enjoy that?"

"I did, Mira, thank you."

"My pleasure, Master." We stay by the fire for a while, her hand resting against the bare flesh of my stomach, but all to soon, she whispers, "I should go, Master."

"Stay," I say in a pleading voice.

"It's a big day tomorrow, guests'll be arriving for the shoot. You should get some sleep, Master."

"Oh, hang the guests." I sit up and spin around so I am kneeling, facing Mira. "You've done so much for me Lizzie." I kiss her. "I think it's time," I wrap my arms around Lucy and kiss her again, then spin her around and down to the floor so I'm lying atop her. "That I returned the favour." I kiss her again and again, her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, my hands all over her body atop her uniform.

Lucy hotches herself up looking me right in the eye. Her savage grin tells me all I need to know and I toss my silk robe aside and her reaches behind herself, pawing at the buttons of her uniform. I reach to assist her, both of us fumbling. We both start giggling and I soon collapse, Mira ending up straddling me. She looks down at my naked breasts and smiles.

"I must have seen you naked a thousand times, Master. But this'll be the first time you've seen me." She finishes unbuttoning the uniform, but holds it up against herself. "Have you thought about it?"

"All the time, every day, every night." She slides the uniform down, exposing her pale, freckled flesh, her bright pink, tight and erect nipples.

"And how does the real thing compare?"

"Better than I could possibly have imagined." I lean up taking one of her nipples into my mouth, teasing a moment with my lips, tongue and then teeth, switching to the other and gently nibbling upon it in due course. Lizzie moans in approval. I tug on one tit with my teeth and squeeze the other nipple with my finger and thumb to an appreciative squeaking, then pull her in for a long, loving kiss, each of us tugging upon the other's lips in turn.

Before long I'm back atop her and her legs are in the air as she wiggles free of her uniform and casts it aside, then lies, naked in the firelight before me. I drink the sight of her in for a moment, her breasts, her pale, freckled skin, her think bush of fiery hair between her legs, then dive forward. I kiss her stomach, my tongue teasing around her belly button as my hands caress her soft tits.

Kisses trail downwards and I drink in the scent of her as I feel her pubes against my face. Her legs find their way over my shoulders and I kiss the soft flesh of her thighs. I look for a moment at her throbbing lips, bright pink and glistening, more beautiful than I could ever have pictured, then dive right in to the her sweetness, her erotic centre, her wet, throbbing vagina.

I lick the length of her, then find her sweet spot, as she has found mine so many times before, and work it with my tongue and fingers in turn, building up a rhythm as my sweet Mira lies back by the fire. She spreads her legs wide and I use both hands to work her labia as I clamp my lips around her clitoris, sucking and rubbing at the same time as she barks sweet soft squeaks and squeals of pleasure.

Lucy is soon building, an explosion of passion finding its way to the surface from deep within her. The notice the signs, or don't notice, but feel them, from the base, animal, primitive connection between us as two beings making love. I hold on tight, pleasuring her still with my mouth as she bucks and groans in orgasm, her back arched, her legs around my neck until she pulls back, hyper-sensitive and spent.

She sits up, still a little shaky, and kisses me. My face is covered in a mix of my spit and her juices, but neither of us care, that's just something else that binds us together, something else to encircle us, wrap us up as our arms are wrapped around each other.

I collapse down next to her and we lie staring into each others' eyes. She parts my legs with her thigh and pulls me into her, moving her thigh back and forth, the silk of my knickers between her leg and my aching centre. I'm soon grinding against her too, blind to everything but the sweet sensation she is giving me. This one creeps up on me, my heart is thumping, my breathing quick as I grind against her, when all of a sudden, I explode, a silent scream drawn from me by the sweet spirits of bodily ecstasy as I feel my very soul throbbing within.

We lie intertwined, sweaty and breathless as I drink in her scent, the feel of her body against mine. I want to stay there forever, the two of us, in post coital bliss by the fire forever.

It's Mira who stands first, pulling me up gently by the hand and kissing me again. "I have to go, Master, I'll be missed downstairs if I'm not there in the morning."

"I know. But I want you to stay anyway." We kiss again. She moves me over to the bed, pulls the sheets back, rubbing my silk clad bottom to encourage me in.

"It'll be cold without you." We kiss again. I climb in. Mira gets dressed yet again.

"Good night, Master."

* * *

This is a story for my friend Kori. He better like this! D: Anyways, So sorry I haven't updated in a really long time lots of family problems going on but I promise to get back on track! And hopefully this story don't get deleted, or at least I don't get banned from this...! Love you all! 3


End file.
